


in moments

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joe and Nile are technically in this too but they each have like 1 line, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: In one moment, Quynh was standing there in front of Andy, and in the next there was a dagger in her stomach.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: tog prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	in moments

**Author's Note:**

> tw for vague descriptions of stabbing, blood and death mentions.

In one moment, Quynh was standing there in front of Andy, and in the next there was a dagger in her stomach. 

There was shouting from all around her, but all she could do was stare at Quynh, she was so _close_ , her face was inches away from Andy’s, and the hand that gripped the dagger buried in her stomach was the closest Andy had come to the other woman’s touch in over five hundred years.

 _‘She’s here, she’s here, she’s real and she’s_ ** _here_**. _’_ Was all Andy could think as she began to choke on her own blood. 

And then Quynh was being pulled away from her, and Nicky was there, his hands steadying her as she swayed slightly. 

“ _Quynh_ -” Andy began, but Nicky cut her off, shushing her gently as he lowered her to the ground so he could better assess her wound. 

Andy let her eyes squeeze shut as she felt Nicky press against her wound with some form of fabric- probably his own shirt- she faintly registered angered speech from somewhere behind Nicky. 

“-were you _thinking_?” That was Joe’s voice, “She’s not immortal anymore, Quynh. She’s _stopped healing_!” 

Andy was only half conscious, but she could _feel_ the moment Quynh understood his words. 

“Let her go,” Andy managed to choke out around a mouthful of warm blood.

Nicky’s gaze snapped up to meet hers, he had a confused look on his face.

“ _Please_ ,” She begged, “I want to- I _need_ to-”

Nicky met her eyes, and his confusion dissipated, he kept his hands firmly pressed against her wound, but he twisted slightly to look over his shoulder.

“She’s losing a lot of blood, the knife cut deep. A hospital would be best, Nile- could you contact Mr. Copley? Joe- I could use your hands.”

It was Nile who responded first, “What about-” 

“I think,” Nicky said, speaking slowly, and, if Andy had to guess, he had turned his gaze to Quynh, “that the damage has been done, there would be little point in further attack, no?”

In one moment Andy was closing her eyes again, and in the next there was a hand pressed to her cheek. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who’s hand it was. 

“ _Andromache._ ” 

Andy had never been one for religion, but the sound of her name coming from the lips of the lover she long thought lost sounded to her like a prayer.

“I’m sorry,” Andy whispered, and she wondered if there was something poetic about the way blood spilled out of her mouth alongside her apology.

Andy forced her eyes to open again, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe, she could feel Nicky and Joe desperately trying to hold her together, but the knife had cut deep. Andy had enough experience with fatal wounds to know this was not one a mortal could come back from. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, using what little strength she had left to force her words out.

“No,” Quynh hissed, her eyes widening slightly as she met Andy’s gaze, “ _no_. You were not supposed to _die._ If you want my forgiveness, you must _live_ for it.”

 _Forgiveness_ , Andy thought, her eyes drifting shut again, _wasn’t that a nice thought._

And in a moment, she was gone.

And then she was gasping back to life. 

_Everything_ hurt. But she could feel her body doing the impossible. _Healing_. 

She could feel everyones eyes on her, but she looked only to Quynh, needing to confirm that she was still there, that this was real, that _she_ was real. 

Quynh stared down at her, there were tears in her eyes. Andy reached her hand up to brush away the tears, and she was amazed when she found that her arm complied. 

“How?” She whispered, staring in wonder as her hand gently caressed Quynh’s face.

Quynh leaned into her touch, “Does it matter?” 

“I thought you would hate me,” Andy confessed, and there were tears in her eyes now too, “I thought you would spend forever hating me.” 

Quynh laughed softly, and in Andy’s ears, it was the best sound she had ever heard.

“Forever means nothing to me if I do not get to spend it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the prompt of andyquynh +"Forever means nothing to me if I don’t get to spend it with you."
> 
> there was some serious personal debate to not give this a happy ended, as i hit an inspiration wall last night at 2am and was tempted to just post it as is. but i waited it out and was able to add a happier ending today.
> 
> comments/kudos make my day <3


End file.
